The Jacket
by Cat in Disguise
Summary: Why did that jacket mean so much to him? why is it precious to him? really really OOC Izaya. more warnings inside.
1. Something Precious

_a short and not-so-sweet one-shot I cooked up when I was really bored._

_Be warned! Hints of char-death and very VERY angsty and OOC Izaya_

_all right, here's the summary of a very short story: READ IT TO FIND OUT! That is all_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>The Jacket<strong>_

She had always wondered about Izaya's jacket.

The thought had come to Namie randomly one day as she sat idly looking through the small stack of files on her desk. She had looked up when she heard the door open and Izaya came in giving his usual overly perky "hello Namie-chan!" and then sitting down at his own desk. It was in that moment that she realized he hadn't taken off the fur-lined jacket even though it was at least eighty degrees in the room

why was he so obsessed with wearing that thing? Why did he wear it almost 24/7 all day every day? The thing wasn't even that stylish anyways. it actually looked like something a girl would wear, not her sadistic bastard of a boss. And and even bigger question then that; why did he let no one else touch it? No one other than her boss had ever touched that jacket. And when she said no one, she meant _no one_

The last time someone had tried they had barely brushed the fur on the hood, and the info broker had given the guy the absolute coldest and darkest look that could exist on the face of the planet, which was freaky in itself since the info broker never dropped his composure around the humans he claimed to love so much.

What it that important to him? She'd love to find out for herself.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A few days later<strong>

"Namie-chaaaaaan, I'm going to take a short nap so don't bug be, 'kay?"

Namie glanced up from her mound of paperwork to scowl slightly at her boss.

"Why? You have your own work to do you know" and he did. The stack of files on his own desk was at least half a foot high.

Izaya clicked his tongue while wagging a finger at her "i'll get that done in no time at all, but for now i'm tired" and with that he turned on his heel and closed himself in his office. His secretary heard the click of a lock.

_Ah great. _She thought _now what am I supposed to do? _It was in that instant of looking around the room that she saw something that filled her heart with glee.

Izaya had forgotten his jacket.

_Great some blackmail material. _She got up and practically scampered over to the fur-trimmed jacket.

_Why does he like it so much? It's nothing special. _She pulled it on

the fabric was warm but light and the fur was course but not uncomfortable to the touch. It kind of reminded her of a baby blanket though not as soft but almost twice as warm.

"hey Namie-chan I forgot my-" the secretary froze and turned slowly on the spot to face her boss who was staring at her with a horrified look on his face. That shock melted into an unreadable mask.

"why are you wearing my jacket?"

she flinched at the tone of the voice. It wasn't light and joking like it usually was but ice-cold and full of barely-suppressed rage.

"I was just-"

"take it off. _ Now."_ the last word was more of a snarl and Namie hastily pulled the jacket off and handed it back over. Her boss took it none-too-gently.

"thank you" each and every syllable he uttered seemed to drip with malice and venom. And with that her boss whipped around and stalked back into his office forcefully slamming the door behind him.

Namie sat at her desk still thoroughly stunned by her bosses's loss of composure over a _jacket_.

Just what made it so important to him?

Well, it's not like she really cared

she had work to do, after all.

**In Izaya's Office**

Izaya was sitting with his back pressed to the locked door his face buried in the jacket.

Anyone who might have walked in on him or crawled in through the window (it had seriously happened) would have been stunned at what they saw.

The informant's hands were coiled into tight fists on the fabric and his face was buried in it as silent tears slid down his cheeks. He nuzzled it slightly and whispered almost inaudibly

" I'm sorry, I won't let her touch it ever again . . . I won't let anyone touch your present ever ever ever ever again . . . "

he faltered just then looking up from the jacket with tears now streaming down his face because they were no longer being met with resistance from the info broker. The mask that he always wore around his beloved humans had finally cracked and shattered along with his resolve. He doubled over again clutching the jacket to his chest as he released a choked sob.

"i'm sorry" his voice had been reduced to a pathetic whimper so unlike his usual mocking tone that told you he was smirking at you just from hearing it. But now all the arrogance was gone along with what little composure he had.

"i'm so s-sorry . . . I won't l-let it h-happen again . . . please f-forgive me . . ."

"Shizu-chan . . ."

* * *

><p>argh! ao many questions left unanswered! i hate myself for it!<p>

did ya like it? if i get say . . . how about eight reviews then i'll continue this to be a two or three-shot

so please review and as always no flames!


	2. Warm Memory

**Warning: mention of character death and extreme OOCness!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap:<strong>_

_"I'm so s-sorry . . . I won't l-let it h-happen again . . . please f-forgive me . . ."_

_"Shizu-chan . . ."_

* * *

><p>For the longest time, Izaya sat slumped against his locked office door, eyes glazed and staring at nothing, his jacket lying in his lap. In that instant, when he had seen Namie wearing it . . . something long repressed, a memory, had risen to the surface, and he had snapped for a few seconds.<p>

The memory had begun to fade a bit over the years it spents adrift in his brain, but it was still one of the more preserved and treasured of most of them. Why he chose to preserve it when it contained mostly the monster he repeatedly claimed to hate he had no idea.

And yet it remained untainted by the scorn he felt. In fact, when it arose to the surface of his mind his entire body filled with a pleasant warm glow like the one you feel when wrapped in a blanket in front of the fire during a rainy day, or when being embraced by a loved one after a nightmare.

No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't understand that sensation. Why would the memory of someone he hated bring such . . . comfort?

Izaya's crimson orbs blinked several times before filling with fresh tears.

That's right. That was the reason. How could he forget?

It was because Shizu-chan . . . Shizu-chan wasn't . . .

Wasn't here anymore.

Images flashed across Izaya's eyelids as he sobbed quietly into the jacket. A street, a delivery truck, police cars, Shizu-chan lying broken and unmoving on a stretcher . . .

finally he couldn't take any more. "Stop it! Please . . . I don't want to remember . . . "

But he did remember.

He remembered everything. Especially the memory of warmth

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

"Izayaaaaaaaa you bastaaaaaaard!" Shizu-chan's voice was followed by the heavy _crash _of something breaking the sidewalk into tiny pebbles. Probably another vending machine from around the school.

Seriously, where did they get the money to pay for new ones all the time? Izaya shook his head half-bewildered and half-scolding. He had Shizu-chan on his heels again; this was NOT the time to think about useless things.

Speaking of Shizu-chan . . .

Yet another metal thing flew inches past his head. A breeze ruffled short raven locks as it whooshed past. Shizu-chan growled slightly and picked up speed as Izaya rounded another corner. Why the hell was he being so persistent? He hadn't even done anything! Not unless you count snatching the stupid protozoan's scarf while he was napping.

"Get back here, Izayaaaaa!" Ah, that was it. The scarf must be a gift from his kid brother, otherwise he wouldn't be making such a damn racket over something so insignificant.

A strong hand clamped down on the end of his school jacket and yanked him backwards into a muscular chest which earned a startled yelp from him. He peeked sideways over his shoulder to see shizu-chan grinning at him in triumph.

"Caught you, ya damn flea."

Izaya's face melted into a rare pout as he looked up at his momentary captor.

"Yes, yes hurray for Shizu-chan for catching me _one out of a million times _just for a _scarf_. Now if you don't mind letting me go . . ." He twisted a bit only to have Shizu-chan's arms come up to his shoulders and spin him around to face him. For some unknown reason Izaya felt a rush a heat enter his cheeks at the action. His usually handsome face was twisted into a scowl and- wait, handsome? Ok, where the hell did THAT come from? There was definatley something wrong with him.

"Not until you tell me why you took _just a scarf, _ya flea." the pout turned into a smirk in a split second.

"What's this now? Does the protozoan expect _favors _from me now? After one lucky catch? That's not how it works at all." And with that he slid out of his blazer and trotted away, leaving Shizu-chan standing there holding an empty jacket

* * *

><p><span><strong>Minor time skip because I can<strong>

Izaya's eyes scanned the snowy landscape outisde the school as he sat in the entryway, rubbing his arms to try and get a bit warmer. This was not helping, though. A rouge breeze blew through the cracks of the door, making him shiver violently.

"Damn it, why did I leave my jacket like that? And the scarf was on my shoulders. Why did the damn protozoan distract me like tha-"

"Flea?" Izaya nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Shizu-chan's voice next to him. He had his and Izaya's blazer slung over his shoulder and the scarf hanging loosely around his neck. His head was tilted slightly to the side. _Like a curious puppy_ Izayathought. But then he remembered it was _Shizu-chan _next to him.

"y-yes?" damn, the cold was making him shiver too much.

"why are you still here? classes ended half an hour ago."

"wh-why are y-you st-still here, th-then?" Shizu-chan blinked a few times and then answered a bit uncertainly.

"I had cleanup duty today." he leaned in a bit closer to study Izaya, and said person took the opportunity to snatch at his jacket. Startled, Shizu-chan jerked out of his reach just as a sigh of frustration escaped Izaya. He cocked his head again looking first at the jacket then at the violently shivering form in front of him.

"Are you . . . do you get . . . cold really easy?" For a few seconds Izaya froze, trying to form a retaliation. But he couldn't. Instead he lowered his gaze and nodded slowly. The next few seconds were absolute confusion. Shizu-chan sighed and wrapped both jackets around his slim shoulders, also putting the scarf around his neck. Even more surprising still he pulled Izaya to his side and kept him there with a firm hand on his waist. The same warm rush found its way up to his cheeks

"Wh-what are you-"

"Shut up." Izaya turned a bit to see that Shizu-chan was looking away from him, his own face a bright red. Both of them stepped out into the sidewalk in front of the school.

"Just tell me where you live and I'll get you there. But just this once!" Izaya blinked several times before he registered what Shizu-chan had said, and this time his entire body filled with a rush of heat.

"O-okay."

* * *

><p><span><strong>More time skip. I'm so creative! (^・ω・^)<strong>

By the time they reached Izaya's apartment, he was nearly totally asleep. so Shizu-chan guided him inside and layed him on the bed. Or, tried to. Izaya was still shivering quite violently, even covered in two jackets and a scarf.

"Geez, you really do get cold easy, don't ya flea?" Shizu-chan sighed again and clambered into the bed next to his so-called mortal enemy, his arms wrapping around the slim figure, one hand rising to gently stroke at the raven hair.

"This is a one-time thing, flea, so don't get used to it." In response, Izaya nestled closer to him, closeer to the deep, thrumming heartbeat that seemed like a distant lullaby. The last thing his concious mind thought before the bliss of sleep took him was:

_He's . . . warm . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro-san: <strong>. . . there are no words to describe the amount of fluffy shit there is in this. Anyway, so sorry for the late update, but I have summer schoolwork, which just SUCKS. please r & r

Important Announcement: And as for all you flamers out there: You see that red button in the corner of your screen? That will make the bad story go away, not mean words to people who are risking their pride and give everything they have to write a story for people to enjoy

that is all


End file.
